1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator device including a resonator used for an oscillator and a sensor, electronic equipment provided with the resonator device and a method of manufacturing a resonator device.
2. Related Art
Conventional resonator devices include a resonator serving as an oscillator or a sensor and are applied to various types of electronic equipment.
As this type of a resonator device, a well-known structure includes one type of resonator, such as an AT cut resonator or a tuning folk resonator, supported by a substrate with an Ag paste or a conductive silicon paste and electrically connected.
An Ag paste or a conductive silicon paste, however, has high adhesiveness so as to fix the resonator to the substrate. Thus, the degree of freedom to move in various directions is restricted and vibration is also restricted. This affects the oscillation or vibration characteristics of the resonator.
To attain stable frequency characteristics, a SAW device in which a surface acoustic wave element is suspended by a suspension wire is known (Refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-165190).
The above SAW device structure, however, includes lattice like electrodes generating a surface acoustic wave applied by voltage that suspend a substrate, such as a quartz or ceramic substrate, such that the degree of freedom of the lattice like electrodes generating the surface acoustic wave is still restrained. Thus, it is difficult to obtain favorable oscillation or vibration characteristics.
Further, in such a SAW device, a surface acoustic wave is generated on a surface of a substrate, which is fundamentally different from a resonator device that makes a resonator vibrate in all directions while considering the degree of freedom for Coriolis force. Thus, the supporting structure for a SAW device is not appropriate for a resonator device.
The present invention is intended to provide a resonator device eliminating the restrictions of the vibrating directions of a resonator so as to highly improve oscillation and vibration characteristics, electronic equipment provided with the resonator device and a method manufacturing the resonator device.